yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:KuroTwojeOsobisteKrzesło/Kuro Taiga
Kuro Taiga-''' siedmnastoletni uczeń Akademi High School, jest znany także jako Księciem. '''Wygląd W gimnazjum był bardzo popularny wśród dziewczyn, wiele z nich próbowało się zbliżyć do Kuro, jednkaże na marne. Jest on bardzo niski jak na swój wiek przez co często słyszy komplementy nawet od płci przeciwnej że jest on uroczy, w 3 klasie gimnazjum jego wzrost był równy 1.58m, natomiast w 2 klasie liceum ma on 1.65m. Nosi przeciętny mundurek szkolny w zależności od wyboru gracza. Posiada krótkie czerwone włosy wygolone w połowie ma także zielone oczy. Jedną z cech charakterystycznych u Kuro jest ciągłe noszenie długich rękawów aby ukryć blizny z dzieciństwa, znajdują się głównie na klatce piersiowej oraz minumalne na ramionach. Czasem był mylony z dziewczyną. 'Charakter' Kuro z pierwszego punktu widzenia jest uważany za typowego flirciarza, tylko dlatego że nie odmawia zalotom płci przeciwnej. W rzeczywistości lubi się bawić ich uczuciami, jednakże nie w przypadku wszystkich. Gdy go spytano czemu to robi powiedział że nie rozumie czemu biorą go na poważnie skoro go nawet nie znają. Jest on także przebiegły ponieważ zbiera wiele informacji o uczniach w szkole jednak niektórzy są dla niego kompletną zagadką. Wiele ludzi mu płaci za szczegółowe informacje na temat danej osoby w ten sposób zarabia. Taiga jest z natury typowym Tsundere przez co nie ma wiele znajomych ale jest ktoś kto stara się zdobyć jego uznanie Akira Michigo, jednakże nie łatwo zdobyć u niego zaufanie ponieważ jest trochę nieśmiały, ale nie boi się kogoś skompromitować na oczach wszystkich gdy ma jakiś konkretny powód. Nie lubi się wychylać i być w centrum uwagi jednak jeśli jest to konieczne to się z tym godzi lecz ze zniesmaczeniem. Przez co ciągle wygląda na znudzonego bądź poirytowanego zwłaszcza w towarzystwie dziewczyn. Jego charakter sprawia mu wiele problemów ponieważ bardzo szybko się denerwuje przez zachowanie płci pięknej przez co od niechcenia zarzuca im jakiś tekst przez co ich uczucia zostają zranione, tłumaczy się tym że same się o to prosiły. Kuro nigdy nie lubił być obiektem westchnień u kobiet bo sądzi że to strata czasu uganiania się za kimś takim jak on. Taiga ma bardzo niską samoocene jest to spowodowane jego wzrostem przez co jest obrażany od kurdupli i knykci, mimo to stara się udawać że go to nie interesuje, głównie reaguje na to sarkastycznie. 'Historia' W BUDOWIE~~ 'Narodziny' Państwo Taiga spodziwało się swego dziecka 3 stycznia, jednakże był postawiony jeden warunek. Problem polegał w tym iż pani Mia chorowała na nowotwór i musiała się podjąć ciężkiej decyzji. Urodzić dziecko i następnie przystąpić do chemioterapi bądź przystąpić do niej od razu z ryzykiem utraty dziecka. Mia zawsze stawiała rodzine na pierwszym miejscu więc postanowiła nie narażać swego potomka na śmierć przed narodzeniem. Haru starał się być przy żonie w tych trudnych chwilach wspierał, pocieszał, dbał, spełniał każdą jej prośbę przez tamte 9 miesięcy. Małżeńśtwo pragnęło jedynie stworzyć szczęśliwą rodzinę, tak postrzegała to Mia która od zawsze była wielką optymistką, jednakże Haru widział to zupełnie inaczej sądził że żonie możę się nie udać wygrać z nowotworem, ponieważ był wykryty dość późno ale mimo to podtrzymywał swoją ukochaną na duchu by nie martwiła się tym. Dnia 2 stycznia o godznie 22:01 zawieziono Mie do szpitala. Poród przeszedł bez żadnch problemów. Dziecko zostało urodzione 3 stycznia o godznie 1:38, zostało ono nazwane Kuro. Jedyną rzeczą sprawiającą przykrość matce było to że może już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć swojego syna, więc prosiła swego męża by zajmował się nim jak tylko może i obiecała że postara się wrócić jak najszybciej. Haru trzymał żonę za słowo jednak po 3 miesiącach Mii nie udało się wygrać z nowotworem, przez co mąż popadł w depresje i zaczął zaniedbywać swego syna, jednakże w tym czasie pomagła mu jeden z jego starszych braci który jeszcze nie zaczął swego dorosłego życia. Nazywał się Mikoto, w tym czasie miał 18 lat i czekał do napisania matury po czym zamierzał wyjechać ze swoją narzeczoną do Osaki aby rozpocząć nowy etap swojego życia, jednak mimo to postanowił przez dłuższy czas zostać u boku swego brata dopóki się usamodzielni. 'Przedszkole' Przez większość czasu Kuro był zupełnie nieświadomy tym że jego matka nie żyje, ojciec opowiadał mu że wyjechała za granicę w celu pracowania w wielkiej firmie przez co nie może wrócić. Jako iż nie był jeszcze na tyle inteligentny aby pojąć że to niedorzeczność żeby jego mama mieszkała za granicą i nawet nie utrzymywała kontaktu z rodziną. Mikoto wyjechał gdy Kuro miał 4 lata sądził że poradzi sobie wraz z ojcem, jednakże było trochę inaczej. Haru dalej z powodu śmierci żony był pogrążony w smutku i rozpaczy swe smutki postanowił ukoić w alkoholu przez co często bywał pijany w obecności małego Kuro. Bił go, rzucał w niego butelkami przez co dziecko zamknęło się w swoim malutkim świecie. Próbując zająć się samym sobą próbował zabandażować rany ale mimo to zostały wielkie blizny. Trzymał się z daleka od ojca siedział w swoim małym pokoju i czekał do świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Wtedy wszyscy bracia wraz ze swymi wybrankami przyjeżdżali i wspólnie spędzali czas. Musiał wytrzymać ponad 5 miesięcy, przez ten czas próbował zarabiać pomagał sąsiadom dzięki czemu zyskiwał małe zarobki chociażby na marną kromkę chleba. Ojciec nie zajmował się wyżywieniem dziecka zwykle wychodził do miasta aby udać się do taniej restauracji. Ataki na Kuro występowały coraz rzadziej, jednakże 24 grudnia nastąpił jeden z większych ataków. Haru wiedzą że jego syn ma swoje oszczędności kazał mu je dać, mimo gróźb, przekleństw i bicia nie powiedział ani słowa wiedząc że ten koszmar się zaraz skończy. Mężczyzna rzucił dzieckiem o ścianę kierując poirytowane spojrzenia na niego, w pewnej chwili gdy spojrzał mu prosto w oczy zobaczył jego wściekłe spojrzenie. Pełne wściekłości i nienawiści. Gdy Kuro wstał i zmierzał odpłacić ojcu tym samym co on mu robił przez te miesiące przerwał im dzwonek do drzwi. W drzwiach stał najstrarszy ze wszystkich braci, Hikaru, wszedł bez wachania ze swoją żoną. Gdy zobaczy swojego 4 letniego brata całego we krwi i siniakach oraz ojca ze swą zaplamioną krwią koszulką odrazu wiedział co się święci, zaczęła się kłótnia pomiędzy synem a ojcem, Kuro widziąc to wszystko odszedł zupełnie jakby się znudził całym wydarzeniem. Udał się do łazienki zmyć tą całą krew a następnie opatrzeć rany, nie szło mu to za bardzo ale starał się jak mógł, zdruzgotana całym wydarzeniem narzeczona Hikaru dołączyła do Kuro. Kaori widząc rany dziecko postanowiła go jak najszybciej opatrzeć. -Mój Boże! Jak można coś takiemu zrobić dziecku?! Chodź do mnie! Musimy to przemyć!- powiedziała załamana -To nic takiego. Pokrwawi i się zagoi.-odpowiedział. -Oczywiście! A potem coś się z tobą stanie i pomyślą że nikt się tobą nie zajmuje. Kuro nie przepadał za Kaori, uważał że jest zbyt uparta i irytująca, jednak mu pomogła więc była warta jego szacunku. Kobieta była zdziwona że dziecko jest takie dojrzałe pomimo że ma ledwie 5 lat i w tym czasie normalnie chodził do przedszkola. -Możesz wziąść tego gówniarza ze sobą!- odbiegł do nich krzyk zza drzwi. Nagle do łazienki wszedł Hikaru, był bardzo wściekły. Bez słowa wziął Kuro za rękę i prowadził w stronę wejścia, jedyne co powiedział było kierowane do Haru było to tylko rzucone od niechcenia Wesołych Świąt sarkastycznym tonem. Taiga nie wiedział co brat zamierza z nim zrobić, na początku myślał że zamieszka z nimi czy zostawią go jakimś znajomym, ale było mu wszystko jedno, chciał tylko odejść jak najdalej od ojca i skończyć z tym wszystkim. Jechali bez celu przez jakieś pół godziny, podczas jazdy słyszał jedynie głośne szepty małżonków. To było oczywiste że nie wiedzą co zrobić z chłopcem, aż w końcu zatrzymali się przed wielką rezydencją. Kuro i małżeństwo wyszli z samochodu po czym zadzwonili przed bramą. Po chwili w bramie smukła, kobieca sylwetka. Podeszła do Hikaru zaczeli szybką konwersacje po czym zostali Kuro bez słowa. Kobieta popatrzyła przez chwile ze smutkiem na chłopca, jednak zamiast się nim zamartwiać postanowiła oprowadzić go po rezydencji. Kobieta przygarniała dzieci do swojego domu aby się nimi zajmować i troszczyć. Nie miała ku temu żadnego konkretnego powodu chciała im dać radość jakiej nie zaznali. Mieszkali u niej 3 chłopców i aż ponad 9 dziewczyn, dla Taigi to było wręcz istne piekło. Pani Fujiki uczyła nas w domu z wyjątkiem tych którzy chodzą do szkoły podstawowej bądź wyżej, sądziła że tak bedzie dla wszystkich najlepiej. Mimo to nie znała wszystkich dzieci od tej gorszej strony. Kuro przez cały okres przedszkolny był dla nich jak powietrze, co mu wcale nie przeszkadzało, w pewnym sensie był szczęśliwy ponieważ mógł się wreszcie uwolnić od innych. 'Szkoła Podstawowa' Podczas pierwszych czterech lat podstwówki nie były szczególnie ciekawe, nauka, wybitne stopnie, powolne zyskiwanie popularności i inne głupoty.' '''W czwartej klasie postanowił odwiedzić swojego ojca ze względu na brak znaków od niego. Nikt nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje nawet bracia Kuro. Ciekawość zrzerała chłopaka od środka więc postanowił go odwiedzić go odwiedzieć zaraz po rozpoczęciu ferii wiosennych. Wchodząc do budynku bał się. Nie wiedział co może go czekać za tymi drzwiami. Otworzył je powoli, po czym ujrzał coś tałmatycznego, swojego ojca, który wisiał na linie owiniętej wookół jego szyi. Dookoła niego było pełno krwi, a przed wejściem duża garść rozbitego szkła. Pewnie był na tyle pijany że postanowił to zakończyć, smutne zakończenie. Radosne życie z ukochaną, urodzenie się pierwszych dzieci po czym śmierć matki i alkoholizm. Kuro nic nie czuł w tym momencie, może tylko jakąś pustkę. Mimo że jego ojciec był dla niego okrutny to nie był na niego nigdy jakoś szczególnie wściekły. Jeszcze chwilę stał przed martwym ojcem, po czy odszedł. Nikomu nie mówił co widział, uznał to za nie potrzebne, prędzej czy później i tak się dowiedzą. W piątej klasie szkoły podstawowej doszedł do klasy nowy uczeń, Akira Michigo. Dosyć wysoki, brunet o czarnych oczach. Chłopak od razu się zintegrował z resztą klasy, jednak dalej próbował się zaprzyjaźnić z Kuro, stawał się coraz bardziej uporczywy i nieznośny w stosunku do Taigi'~~Brak czasu again :'(' 'Gimnazjum '''Liceum 'Zainteresowania' W BUDOWIE~~ 'Koszykówka' 'Aktorstwo' 'Siatkówka' 'Gimnastyka' 'Muzyka' 'Sztuka' 'Zajęcie' W BUDOWIE~~ 'Sprzedaż informacji' 'Realacje' W BUDOWIE~~ 'Ayano Aishi ' 'Taro Yamada ' 'Kokona Haruka ' 'Info-chan ' 'Oka Ruto ' 'Pippi Osu ' 'Akira "Break" Michigo' Kuro sądzi że ich realecje są dość specyficzne, znają się od 5 klasy szkoły podstawowej Akira od samego początku wykazywał wielkie zainteresowanie chłopcem, próbował się z nim zaprzyjaźnić jednak Taiga nie reagował specjane na próby Akiry. W gimnazjum było jego zdaniem jeszcze gorzej był coraz bardziej nachalny z dnia na dzień, dawał mu prezenciki, robił lunch, odprowadzał do domu i zaczął go nazywać Kuroś. W drugiej klasie gimnazjum miał dość zachowania Akiry, więc opowiedział ciekawskiej Miko o nietypowym zachowaniu Michigo. Wtedy Seto postanowiła porozmawiać o tym z Akirą. Opowiedziała Kuro o wszystkim. Z ich rozmowy wnikło to że Akira jest zakochany Kuro od 6 klasy szkoły podstawowej i stara się najzwyczajniej zwrócić uwagę Taigi. Dla niego była to wielka niedorzeczność do 3 klasy gimnazjum. Gdy Kuro rozmawiał z gronem dziewczyn Akira objął go ramieniem i powiedział do dziewczyn- Przykro mi dziewczęta ale Kuroś należy do mnie. Od tamtej pory starał się go unikać jak najbardziej z tego powodu że czuł się niezręcznie w jego towarzystwie. Nie uniknione jest to że Kuro tak naprawde nim nie gardzi, darzy go wielkim szacunkiem i zaufaniem, ale i tak zawsze będzie sądził że jest idiotą. 'Miko Seto' 'Shin "Heaven" Ato' W BUDOWIE~~ 'Ciekawostki' *Nigdy w życiu nie był zakochany pomimo tylu wielbicielek *Przejawia dziwne zachowania przez co uczniowie sądzą że jest opętany *Nienawidzi gdy ktoś się wywyszża a sam nie zna swego miejsca *Kuro dla Info-chan jest dla niego zagadką, pomimo tego że kiedyś już się spotkali *Ma on trzech starszych braci z czego wszyscy płacą na jego utrzymanie *Nie cierpi Świąt Bożego Narodzenia przez swojego ojca *Jego wszyscy bracia mieszkają za granicą *Znacząco się zmienił przez zachowania ojca *W gimnazjum przez otaku był nazywany uke *Jest on oparty na: Akashi Seijuro z Kuroko no Basket, Mikoto Mikoshiba z Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, Hinata Shoyo z Haikyuu!!, Tomoe z Kamisama Hajimemashita, Izaya Orihara z Durarara!! oraz Akise Aru z Mirai Nikki *W przyszłosći chciałby zostać detektywem bądź programistą. *Nie umie zbynio przekazać swoich uczuć. *Często stosuje podteksty seksualne, zwłaszcza gdy jest wściekły. 'Cytaty' Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie